galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Claude Philips
Claude Steven Philips is the son of Dr Quinton Philips, and a professional NOL player for the Begs Ragers. Claude in a season beat his fathers All Run Metres, Try record and tackle count. Claude was seen as a true professional in the NOL and in the 'real' world. Young Life From a young age, Claude was always kicking around a footy with his dad. He decided one day that he would play in the reserve grade at school. It was noted by Phil Davis that he could in-fact play a great game of Oztag. "Quinton. He's a good player. He has a fiery step and a good fend.. He could play in the NOL.." "He can do whatever he wants. He plays in the reserve grade team in Hume, they said he could be a great." "Quinton, you may not have gotten the dream send off you wanted, but at least let him have a go.." Quinton smiled and said "His future is in his hands.. Not mine.." NOL Debut As Quinton was talking to Claude his 19 year old son, to make sure he was safe during his time in the NOL. Quinton said "Claude. Stay safe out there. And keep the family close as possible. Your career could be over in a matter of minutes out there." "Thanks dad. I think I can handle it." "I trust you can son. Rip 'em up tiger." Quinton sat on the sideline and watched his son run onto the field. "And making his debut for the Colts is Dr Quinton's son Claude Philips, who has endured a long road to be here. He suffered serious hand injuries keeping him out of the running for debut in recent seasons. But to the coach of the U20s he could beat his fathers Try scoring record of 166, and 307 games. That he shares with 3 people." Claude scored 6 tries, and broke Quinton's all run metres in his first game and defeated the record that was held before. They won the game 70-10, which broke all previous records for the Colts. Later Seasons Claude had definitely been a better NOL player then his old man was. But Claude never let it get to his head. Claude had won 2 premierships with the Ragers and earned a 4 year extension of his contract at the age of 25. Claude had even seen his dad sitting in the crowd at most of his games. Claude managed to also surpassed the record for games played in a row, from 100, to 250+. Claude played 270 first grade games, before a season ending hip injury, caused him to slow down in his running time. He fought hard to get back into first grade, but was stuck in reserve grade until he could overcome that. For 5 months after his injury had stopped his career, Claude took time off from the NOL and went back home. Claude decided to study, incase he would never return to first grade. Claude was talking to his father and said "Dad, how did you cope with the injuries.. And the time off?" "Listen, I retired twice from the NOL. In fact they made the season cut from 60 games a season to 50, for the ones on long term injuries. I didn't deal with them very well. But you can fight this.." "Dad I broke my hip, and lost most of my speed. I'm stuck with the reggies.." "Reggies is good for you at this time. Trust me you'll make it back.. Just give it time." Return To First Grade After 2 years playing in reserve grade Claude was finally called back into first grade. Claude had regained his speed and his confidence. He had finally healed up from his hip injury and he was finally living his dream again. He was now 27 and was not about to give it up again. At the end of the final year of his contract he made the decision on his playing future. Retirement From NOL "Dad have you got a moment?" Claude said before Quinton walked out the door. "I have several. What's the matter?" Claude sat down and said "I can't keep on playing in the NOL. Dad my hip won't last another season of hell.." "What did your surgeon say?" "He said I could. Only if I took injections before playing.. What about your opinion dad?" Claude passed his new x-rays to Quinton and Quinton said "I suggest you do. But that is up to you son. It's your choice.." "Then keep your eyes on the TV or radio. I'm making a decision on my future today. They are offering a 3 million dollar 6 year contract.." Quinton then said "Your happiness is more important then money." "Yeah, I guess you are right. My hip doesn't feel the way it used to.." "Listen, if you do injure your hip again, you will either: be in continuous pain, or never walk properly again. The choice is yours my dear boy.. Look I have to go to work. See you later.." "You to.." Claude later drove to Ragers HQ and spoke to the CEO. "Claude you should be training, why are you late? What's the problem" "Get the crew together, and a camera and a press conference.. My decision to play on will be made today?" The CEO said "You're good for doing this you know.." "I know. They need to hear it from me first.. Through the real media conference.." 10 minutes later, Claude sat down with his coach and his team in the background. Back at the school Quinton was in his office and he turned on the TV. Claude then said "I thank you for coming here today. It is with a heavy heart, that I announce my retirement from the National Oztag League, effective immediately." Claude then said "I played 320 games with the one club, and after a discussion with multiple surgeons and my family I decided the damage done to my hip was career ending.." "What type of damage was done to your hip Claude?" said a reporter. "Acetabula fracture.. Meaning a fracture of the hip socket not the hip itself. I was warned further damage could render my hip damaged permanently or nerve damage. And with my age I decided this choice was the lesser of two evils.." "Did your father have a say in your decision?" "He did, but at the end of the day I am the one sitting here. Not him. I made the decision to end my career the best way possible.. With 3 premierships." Claude then stood up and left the room, nodding at his team and the coach. Quinton then smiled and turned off the TV. Later that night it was all over the news. "Breaking News from the Ragers camp as young gun retires. Over to sport guru Richie Swimmer for more. "After 320 games in the NOL, Young Gun Claude Philips, announced his retirement from the NOL, after an ongoing hip injury, caused him to hang up the boots. Son of Dr Quinton Philips, Claude played 270 consecutive games before the horrific injury saw him off the field for two years. We caught up with him after he left his conference." The story then went to Claude talking to Richie. "Claude, how is the hip after this season?" "Not the same. I lost the speed I had first when I started.." "Was the choice actually yours to retire? Or were you scared of the future?" "The choice was mine. Even though all medical support pointed toward retirement. But it was my decision.." "Do you know what you're going to do next?" "I'm going to study." "And become what?" "A business man. I don't know. Watch this space over the next couple of years.." Claude walked away and the interview ended. Claude returned home when Quinton was cooking dinner. "How you feelin' son?" "Better that's off my chest now. I didn't know how you did it twice.." "Three times. I retired from medicine and had a press conference.." "Heh. Tough.." "You lied you know. I could tell you wanted to say I was one of the reasons." "I know dad. But.. I chose not to.." Reigniting A Career Claude finished studying at Begs Uni, and went into Teaching at Begs High School. Claude joined his father as a teacher. Claude went into teaching music at the High School. "We welcome Claude Philips as a new teacher to the high school. He is joining the Music Crew in the CAPA faculty." Claude waved hi and smiled to the PD crew before walking off. Quinton pulled Claude aside and said "Why here. Why here Claude?" "I refused to go anywhere else.. But look, I'm not going to get in your way.." "That doesn't matter. Just remember not all kids here like music. They're either Science or PE kids. Some are history kids. We haven't had music taught in the senior years for 10 years.." "Maybe I can change that.."